Saeten Abilities
Description Saeten Abilities are abilities granted by tempering one's strength, intelligence, constitution, agility and willpower (collectively know as one's SICAW stats). When the combined sum of these stats, known as one's Saeten Level, exceed a certain threshold, new and powerful abilities are awakened. While the ability of one to awaken such powers depends on the user and the application of such abilities is completely unique to the individual, the nature of the ability unlocked when reaching a particular Saeten class is the same across the board. Saeten Classes * 'Civilian Class (0-4)-' possess average or slightly above average stats. * 'Militia Class (5-9)-' possess above average stats. * 'Unity Class (10-14)-' possess superhuman stats. * 'Fighter Class (15-24)-' possess inhuman stats. * 'Hero Class (25-34)-' possess heroic stats. * 'Legendary Class (35-49)-' possess legendary stats * 'Demigod Class (50-74)-' possess demigod stats. * 'Arch Class (75-99)-' possess archdemon/archangel stats. * 'God Class (100)-' possess godlike stats. Civilian and Militia Class Abilities Those in the Civilian and Militia classes (0-9), are considered to be average or exceptional, but not overtly powerful. As such, these classes do not see any new abilities manifest. These classes represent the overwhelming majority of the world's population, and consequently indicate that enhancement of skills beyond these classes is both rare and likely not achievable without special circumstance or physiology. It is of note that it is considered impressive to advance to the Militia Class, and those that manage to achieve this class are held in high regard. Unity Class Abilities While this is the first class to be considered superhuman, arguably its ability is one of the least commonly seen, as the requirements and circumstances to both manifest and wield this ability are usually impractical. * 'Fusion-' The ability unlocked by achieving Unity Class is known as fusion. This allows two Unity level or higher individuals to fuse together into an entirely new fighter, that contains some combined aspect of each of the two's abilities. Additionally, the Saeten level of this new being becomes the combined levels of each of the fusers, up to a value of 100. As mentioned before, the circumstances of such an ability are rarely optimal. Firstly, the ability requires two users to have awakened and trained the ability individually. Additionally the two users need to have a comparable Saeten level, within 1-2 points of each other, and have overall stat, ability, and personal compatibility. As such, this ability is hardly ever seen outside of being a vital ability for the particular users. These circumstances can be circumvented and mended by the Saeten Enhancement Device, developed by Dr. Ludvig, but ultimately such a device is only useful for awakening the fusion ability, as was the case with The Fuckbois. Fighter Class Abilities * 'Saeten Fighter Alias and Ability-' The user is able to take on the honorary title of a Saeten Fighter, which acts as a permanent upgrade. As a Saeten Fighter, the user gains much greater control over their abilities as well as the development of a new, powerful and unique ability that cannot be replicated. As such, Saeten Fighters are often very famous and go on to become legends. (See registered Saeten Fighters category) Hero Class Abilities * 'Hero Class- '''The fighter is assigned an honorary hero class dependent on their nature. ''(see Hero Classes) * 'Virtue-' Grants the user a heroic virtue, which gives a buff depending on which one is manifested. (See Virtues) Legendary Class Abilities * 'Saeten Mode-' Saeten mode is a special ability concerned with SICAW enhancement. When active, one's available stars are reduced to 0, making star-based abilities while using this mode impossible. However, one or two of the fighter's stats are increased by a value (or 1/2 the value each in the case of two stats) equal to 1/2 the value of the fighter's Saeten level. The result of this essentially multiplying a user's overall stats by 1.5 times. The stat(s) affected are predetermined by the nature of the user, and thus cannot be chosen. However, this ability allows a user's physiology to receive a temporary but immensely powerful boost. For example, in the case of a fighter with a resting Saeten level of 40, and a predetermined affinity for their strength attribute to be affected, activation of this power, at the cost of using star-based abilities while active, would see an increase of the user's strength attribute by 20 points and an overall increase of the Saeten level value to 60 for a short time. Depending on the user's stats and their predetermined affinity this can have a variety of useful effects: a boost of a fighter's best stat to devastating levels, a balanced boost of two decent stats, a boost to a fighter's worst stat removing a potential weakness etc. Note, increase of one's Saeten level is temporary, and thus does not constitute advancement to a higher class or grant higher Saeten abilities. Demigod Class Abilities * 'Demigod Power and Physiology-' A permanent enhancement to a fighter's level of power and physiology. Makes lesser star-based abilities (requiring 10 stars or less) negligible, allowing for these abilities to be used even when the user's star value equals 0, such as when their Saeten Mode ability is active. Also promotes resistance to damage (and immunity in special cases) due to enhanced physiology, regardless of the user's constitution stat. * 'Zenith Power-' An ultimate power completely unique to a user regardless of their previous abilities. Usually requires the number of stars equal to the value of the Saeten Level the ability manifested at. Arch Class Abilities * 'Aura-' As an archangel/archdemon, this ability grants the user the ability to give off a powerful aura passively. This is usually discipline-based, and can result in destructive abilities. * 'Arch Form-' A special form revealing non-human archangel/archdemon physiology. Usually comes with superhuman biology and increased power affinity. Makes moderate star-based abilities (requiring 20 stars or less) negligible. Can be maintained for awhile, but not indefinitely, and requires long respite between uses. God Class Abilities This class grants god status and is the hypothetical limit to one's power. As such, the user's abilities are broad and unfathomably powerful, as well as is their control over their abilities. * 'God Physiology-' Grants virtual invulnerability and immortality, and a near limitless cap to power potential. * 'Godly Powers-' All star-based abilities are negligible. Power affinity is virtually effortless. * 'Seraph Power-' Grants a godly ability that often demonstrates mastery of a discipline or ability type. Category:Powers and Abilities